Balto facing truths
by 4everleestain
Summary: Balto and todd had always enjoy time together but when Jenna comes along. Balto would spend more time with her instead if todd.   This is before balto and jenna have pups


Balto: Facing Truth

Todd: the fair is coming can't wait

Balto: there might be clowns

Todd: they don't scare me, much

Balto: sure right

Jenna: hello

Balto: Jenna hey

Jenna: the fair is coming

Balto: yeah we were just talking about it

Jenna: you didn't forget about our little outing

Balto: course not

Todd: but today is you and me day

Balto: tomorrow we'll do it

Todd: that's the fair

Balto: even better. See you in a bit, go home when I mean home I mean straight home (he leaves with Jenna)

Todd: okay (he goes home)

Muk: hi Todd I see you okay

Todd: yeah I'm okay

Binky: hi Todd your okay

Todd: yes

Boomer: hi Todd your okay

Todd: yes I'm okay every one (he arrives at home) why does Balto have every one watching me

Dixie: because he wants to protect you

Todd: great you're here too

Dixie: he told me to make sure you're okay

Todd: he always does

Dixie: he's doing the best he can. I thought today was father son day

Todd: no its tomorrow he had to be with Jenna

Dixie: don't worry it will get better

Todd: he always picks Jenna before me

Dixie: he loves you with his whole heart

Todd: yeah I know. I'm going to sleep (he goes to sleep)

It turns morning

Todd: Balto wake up the fair

Balto: 10 minutes please I'm tired

Todd: what really (he takes the covers off Balto)

Balto: come on Todd 10 minutes

Todd: now or I'll start crying

Balto: please don't

Todd: if you get up I won't

Balto: alright lets go

Todd: yea (they travel to the fair. They go on the merry go round) wee this is fun

Balto: more like boring

Todd: no its fun

Balto: no this is fun (he howls very loud. The man stopped the ride so quickly that they fly of the ride) fun, fun, fun

Todd: no scary. Look fireworks at sunset. Can we go please, please, please?

Balto: fine we go

Todd: I can't wait

Jenna: Balto you didn't forget about our stroll down the stream

Balto: no

Todd: but you're supposed to be with me

Balto: I will I'll be back for the fireworks. I promise

Todd: okay go ahead

Balto: see you later

Dixie: hi Balto

Balto: watch Todd for me (he leaves with Jenna)

Dixie: no need to say hello (she sees Todd is sad) whats wrong

Todd: today was the day we were suppose to hang out but he went with Jenna

Dixie: how about this you can be with me till the firework

Todd: okay (he spends the day with Dixie till the fireworks)

Dixie: alright I got to head home. Stay here and wait for Balto

Todd: okay I will (he waits for Balto for 10 minutes)

Balto: (he's with Jenna)

Jenna: come lets see the fireworks

Balto: (he forgot about Todd) okay

Todd: (the fireworks started but Balto never came)

Balto: this is beautiful (he watches it with Jenna)

After the fireworks

Balto: oh no I was suppose to watch it with Todd. Got to go Jenna see you tomorrow (he rushes back to Todd) Todd

Todd: (he was crying) you didn't come but you said you were

Balto: I know I forgot

Todd: you didn't keep your promise

Balto: I'm sorry so sorry

Todd: how can you forget

Balto: I didn't really forgot its just that I watched it with Jenna

Todd: you watched it with her rather than me

Balto: hey look there's always tomorrow

Todd: you don't even care; it was today that it was going to you and me

Balto: I do care

Todd: no you don't care, you always have Muk and Luk watching me, Binky and Boomer watching me, you even got Dixie to watch over me, Sarah and Boris. You do that cause you can't do it yourself. Why can't you do it

Balto: I'm trying

Todd: you always say that

Balto: (he starts to yell at him) look I try my hardest to take care of you I be with Jenna because she's in my age group and you're just a fox. First of all I have always put up with your crap but I'm sick of it, I don't always want to be around you that why I be with Jenna

Todd: just a fox I'm your son (he cries even more and runs away)

Balto: (he realizes that he hurt his feelings) wait Todd come back, I didn't mean it

Todd: (he runs far away from home)

Balto: (he gets home) Dixie did you have party in here

Dixie: just a little party

Balto: where's Todd

Dixie: thought he was with you

Balto: so he never came home

Dixie: no

Balto: oh no stay here in case he comes back (he looks for Todd but he still doesn't she him) what have I done

Binky: no sign of him

Boomer: nothing

Balto: I can't even find his trace. Where could he be

Binky: he'll be fine the weather is going to be warm all week

Balto: let me see if he headed back home (he goes home but Todd still isn't there) still

Dixie: no he's not here

Balto: (he goes to check all around town, while he was doing that he was listening to the weather and it said that there will be a blizzard at midnight and it will snow all week) Todd

Balto: I have to find him (he goes out to the woods but still doesn't see him but then that's when he saw something) Todd is that you (he came closer to it but it wasn't Todd, it was his stuffed animal Patrick, it was in bad shape) oh no Todd please (he continues to look for him. That's when it started snowing) Todd, Todd come out, please I'm sorry about what I said, just come out (he starts to get his secant he follows it into a cave) Todd are you here

Todd: (he was crying)

Balto: Todd there you are I been looking all over for you

Todd: leave me alone

Balto: shh you'll make a cave in

Todd: go away

Balto: (he rocks on top of the cave starts falling down; he picked Todd up and ran out the cave)

Todd: (he was about to run away from Balto)

Balto: (he grabbed him before he left) what is wrong with you why did you run away, you didn't think I'll find you. Did you know if Mr. Owl found you he wouldn't have taken you away. Do you want to be taken away? Are you listening?

Todd: no

Balto: no what, no you won't answer me or no you don't want to be taken

Todd: no

Balto: why do I deserve this?

Todd: it's all about you

Balto: no, it's not all about me. I tried so much to make my life all about you only you. Jenna comes 2nd but you always come first. I put myself last. I have Binky, Boomer, Muk and Luk, and Dixie watching you because if I'm not there and something happens I want someone there to protect you and keep you safe. I know it's my job but I want someone there when I'm not. Early today was just the wolf part Balto speaking. I didn't mean it

Todd: why do you always be with Jenna?

Balto: I don't know but I promise I will spend time with you more than I did before

Todd: you can't promise that

Balto: no but I can try. Deal

Todd: deal (they both go home)

Dixie: oh Balto. Nothing happened here just waiting for Todd and there he is

Balto: did you have a party again

Dixie: no (dogs start coming out the house)

Dog 1: bye Dixie

Dog 2: bye see you tomorrow

Dixie: where did they come from? Bye Balto (she leaves but then she comes back to get her food)

Todd: how did you get her?

Balto: it's a another story

The End


End file.
